August
|previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Shield of Spriggan |previous occupation= |team=Spriggan 12 |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic= |weapons=Staff |manga debut=Chapter 443 (silhouette) Chapter 445 (actual) |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} August (オーガスト Ōgasuto) is a member of the Spriggan 12 and part of the Alvarez Empire under the command of Emperor Spriggan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Page 6 Appearance August is a tall, elderly man with long, white hair. He has a short mustache, and a lengthy, thin beard, reaching down to his upper torso. He wears a long, billowing, light-colored robe with tattered edges on its bottom portion and intricately designed linings on the sleeves. He keeps this robe tied together with a belt made of a seemingly rope-like material. August also wears a dark-colored cape, which juts out in spikes near his head and has the symbol of the Alvarez Empire emblazoned on its back. The cape is kept in its place by a long cloth tied around it and August's neck and held fast by a spherical shaped clip. He completes this outfit with black boots and a wooden staff with a large orb at its tip. Personality August is shown to be a respectful person, addressing Emperor Spriggan as "Your Majesty", unlike Ajeel's informal behavior. He is also very cryptic; giving wise statements to others. Despite this, he is rather protective of comrades, and says it is a painful thing to lose one.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 447, Page 16 Synopsis Alvarez Empire arc August appears before Zeref and his fellow Spriggan 12 members and comments on the fact that Zeref seems happier than before, implying that it's because he found his answer to Ragnarok. Zeref replies that in Ishgar they actually call it the Dragon King Festival. At that moment, Yajeel appears bringing Makarov Dreyar in to have an audience with Zeref, and August, Dimaria, Ajeel, and Invel leave upon Zeref's request.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Pages 5-9 He is later seen approaching Ajeel, having protected him with his magical barrier from Laxus Dreyar's lightning blast. Ajeel confronts him about his actions, while August states that it's painful to lose a comrade. Ajeel asks if August really thinks he would die from something like that, stating the old Mage has gone senile.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 447, Pages 15-17 At the meeting of the Spriggan 12, August bows his head and tells Zeref they are all prepared for the end. After Zeref states he wishes for mankind to perish, August responds that they are but pawns.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 15-19 Magic and Abilities Magical Barrier: By unknown methods, August can create a spherical barrier, that is powerful enough to protect those within from a blast of the magnitude released by Laxus Dreyar's lightning blast; a blast that left fellow Spriggan Ajeel sweating when witnessed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 447, Pages 15-16 Immense Magic Power: August has a particularly terrifying amount of Magic Power, even going beyond what the other members of the Spriggan Twelve normally have at their disposal. It is such that Makarov Dreyar, a member of the highly esteemed Ten Wizard Saints, is very visibly frightened of what August alone is capable of doing after seeing just some of his magical capabilities at work. Considered to be at a completely different level than that among his fellow Mages, August is rumored to possess the abilities to control every single element of Magic there is, even being able to control more types of Magic than Zeref himself is able to. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 15-16 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Spriggan 12 members